Envious Love
by We Are Like Fire And Ice
Summary: The Homunculi need Edward to create a Philosophers Stone, Envy is sent out to find someone to hold ransom, and as he goes on his way he finds out a young beautiful girl waiting for him. Once he takes her hostage, she later finds out that the some Homunculi aren't all that bad. What will bloom between the beautiful angel, and the soulless monster? This is a EnvyXOC
1. Kidnapped

Envy

I was laying on the edge of the balcony, while the old hag was knitting. Lust was pacing, trying to find a way to get Full metal pipsqueak to come to us willing. I was basically pretending to sleep, as they were just ranting on about the stupid Philosophers Stone. I honestly don't care about being human, when you have power beyond human reach why waste it? But when Lust and Dante mentioned Full metal, I cracked a lazy eye open. They were talking about finding someone, when the old hag (Dante) called me, I lazily climbed off the balcony,

"What do you want? I was sleeping ya'know." I stretched,

"I know Envy, you have a bed anyways. But Envy, I have a little task for you." My mouth dropped,

"What?! I came back from Ishbal!" I complained, the old hag held a red stone in her hand, and waved it in like candy for a five year old. I did want it though,

"Then I don't think you'll be needing this. Oh well." She sighed her voice dripping with fake sympathy. I rolled my eyes,  
"Fine! What the hell do you want?!" I snatched it from her, as a cold smile spread across her face.

"Good boy, I have a little mission for you. We have just discovered that our little Edward has been frolicking with a young girl right under our noses. She is about the same age, and I think out little Edward has fallen in love with her. We can use her to create a Philosophers Stone, well we can hold her ransom. Then maybe afterwards, if she survives it here, I could use her body. I'm getting quite tired of this one, Envy will you do it? And Envy, you can't beat her up that much if she gets on your nerves. Alright?" I swallowed the little stone,

"Whatever, be back in a while." I used my stealth like speed to get out of there, before that annoying hag said anything else.


	2. The young boy

Envy

Once I was jumping over Full metal boys roof I smelled the weirdest smell, _Lilac? _They always smelled a little like oil, and the country side. But this other scent, it smelled, _floral? _Honestly it drives me insane of how good it smells! Ooh, Full metal has a girly side. I decided to dodge the concept and I hung off the side of their roof to look in one of their windows. I saw a girl in a bedroom, and the pipsqueak was with her.

"Isn't there any chance of Winry recovering?!" He yelled at her, the other side of the window obscured her face so I couldn't see it.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I've done all I can! I'm her sister you don't know how this hurts me too! Ed really...It kills me to see her like this, it does." The pipsqueak wrapped his arms around her as a hug, I smiled _So the pipsqueak does have feelings for this human girl, I'd love to see the look on her face when I carve her up in front of him! Wait, damn! The old hag said I can't hurt her, that much...Damn!_ I thought a little pleased, and a little angry. Oh well she did say not that much, the pipsqueak broke away and rubbed his finger softly under her eyes,

"You look tired, get some sleep, Hazel, I'll be downstairs with Winry." The girl nodded, and the pipsqueak left the room. I quietly opened the window and slipped through, she hadn't noticed at all yet. All I could see was the back of her head, her long lush black hair fell down to the center of her back. I was so close I was almost touching her, I smiled at how dull her senses were, I must have chuckled slightly because she whipped around.

"Hello little princess," I said already laughing inside of the fear in her eye, which were oddly hazel...

"Who are you?" She asked frightened backing against the wall, I chuckled darkly.

"I can be whoever you want, girl. I-" I was cut off by her taking a wrench literally out of nowhere and she smashed it into my skull. I jerked back,

"That was a dumb move girl." I ripped the wrench out of her hand and pushed her against the wall, she hit the wall a little to hard and passed out from impact. Before she fell to the ground I swept her up into my arms, and put her in a position so she was on my back. I already heard the pipsqueak coming upstairs,

"Dammit," I muttered as I hopped out the window, and I left her wrench on the window sill.

Hazel

I woke up with a headache, and I heard people arguing.

"Envy! You still didn't have to drop her on the floor!" Someone chimed in, I heard the voice of my kidnapper yelling things back like how I clobbered him with a wrench. I was still dazed when I heard a young woman say,

"Well now it I your responsibility to take care of her and make sure she doesn't leave, understand." I heard a few walking out of the room, and I sat bolt upright. The boy that took me rolled his eyes,

"Whatever." He looked at me, and so did the woman, she smiled pleased.

"So you are awake? That is good I thought Envy got carried away with slamming you into a wall and dropping you on the floor, are you alright dear?" She asked, smiling slightly I nodded.

"His name is Envy?" I asked, he glared,

"Yeah you got a problem?" He questioned, I glared right back but I decided not to say anything that would get me into trouble. The woman smiled again,

"Envy will show you to the room now, you must get a lot of rest. And you must be hungry, I'll have someone send up some food for you. Envy? Show her to the room, _now" _She said impatiently, he walked over to me and took my wrist, before I could argue he pulled me up not being gentle, and he dragged me out of the room going faster than me. So he was almost really dragging me, when we were down the hall he didn't bother letting go to let me walk by myself.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!" I yanked my wrist away, and I felt bones shift, I screamed out. He whipped around,

"If you keep screaming I'll get in trouble and the old hag will think I'm hurting you!" He squeezed harder, I screeched again he grabbed my throat and held me up so I was eye level.

"I ought to snap your little neck for defying me, and hitting me in the head with that stupid wrench!" He forced me against the wall, he dropped me and when I was released I slapped him across the face. He looked stunned for a moment then he got angry again, he grabbed my neck again and raised his fist. I knew it was defiantly over, I closed my eyes, and a thousand tears flowed down my cheeks. His fist didn't hit the mark, but it rammed into the wall next to my ear I flinched. I opened my eyes and the tip his nose was almost touching mine,

"Do that again and I won't hesitate to kill you got that?!" He let go of my throat, and he slapped me across the face. It stung and I put my hand on it to try to sooth the burning. He leaned down until I felt the tip of his nose touching my ear,

"That was for my skull." He whispered, I shivered as he spoke. He backed away, and took my wrist again. I think he was trying to be gentler, and he pulled me up some steps. One we made it to his room he pulled me in, and he closed the door behind him he pulled me over to a bed on the side of the room and sat me down on it. It was bouncy, when he did he made his was over to a chair next to the bed, he sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair. I still rubbed my cheek, when I was about to get up but in a flash he was in front of me pushing me back down on the bed. I glared,

"I wanna go to the bathroom! And check my cheek the one you slapped." I pointed at my left cheek, he rolled his eyes.

"You're that weak? I barely touched you!" He laughed at me,

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm not weak! Are you saying you aren't human?!" I yelled, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh of course I'm not human! When you hit me in the head with that wrench I didn't die, did I? I have inhuman strength, speed, and agility! What is very human about that?" He asked cocky, I still glared. We stared each other down for a moment, until a little boy ran in with a platter of toast and orange juice. He tripped, as he yelled Envy grabbed him by the back of the shirt to keep him from falling.

"Thank you Envy! Um, Envy, why do you have a pretty girl in your room?" He asked with curious violate eyes, they took in everything around him. Envy propped him on his feet, were they like brother's?

"Because I have to watch her and make sure she doesn't escape from here, runt." He said putting his hand behind his head, the little boy gave me the platter with a smile. His teeth were small but sharp they made him look even cuter! I smiled,

"Thank you um...What's your name?" I asked nicely, he looked down at his feet blushing. Then he looked at me and smiled again,

"My name is Wrath! What is your name, Envy what is her name?" Envy shrugged, I kept smiling,

"My name is Hazel, it is very nice to meet you Wrath." I held out my hand for him to shake it, but he leaned down I thought he was going to kiss it but instead he sniffed it, I frowned. He walked over to Envy and tugged on his Loin cloth, and Envy reluctantly got down on one knee, and leaned his head to Wrath's lips. He whispered something in Envy's ear that made Envy turn the color of a tomato. He slapped Wrath on the back of the head and stormed out of the room. Wrath rubbed the back of his head, I felt sorry for him so I got up and walked to him, I wrapped my arms around him and he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and he wrapped his arms around my torso. Its been a long time since I've held a child in this way, and he was so cute I had to. I whispered soothing words to him, and hummed a tune. He snuggled closer until her was almost on my lap, I didn't even notice a woman at the door.

"There you are Wrath! I was worried," The woman said, I was smoothing out Wrath's unkempt hair. When he didn't answer her, I looked up _Trisha Elric? _I thought, but I remembered that Ed's mom died of sickness. And then they did the human thingy to bring her back, and they failed. This must be what they had created. I pulled Wrath away from me and noticed he was sleeping, I blushed. The woman laughed and she bent down so that he hands were resting on her knees.

"It seems he's already grown quite close to you! My name is Sloth, its a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, I took it afraid she was going to sniff it like Wrath but she just shook it and gave me a smile.

"Do you mind keeping and eye on him while I go on a mission?" She asked kindly, I nodded then she was gone in a splash of water. I cradled Wrath in my arms, he was so cute how could he be called such a mean name? As I walked back to the bed, Envy entered without a word and dirt smudged on his face. I laid Wrath on Envy's bed pulled a blanket over him,

"Envy are you okay?" I asked turning around, he watched me but didn't answer. His eyes looked sad, it didn't have that crazed glint in them. He looked away from me and stared at the wall, I glared and stared at his hair. It was color strange, it was either black with a green hue. Or it was a dark shade of green, It was flowing out in all different down to his waist. His eyes were violet, which completely hypnotized me. I glared and marched up to him, and grabbed a large clump of his hair and pulled at it with a lot of force, he yelped.

"What the hell?! Watch the hair!" He glared, I yelled into his face,

"Why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you?! And why won't you answer me?!" I ask yelling, he looked away again. I fumed with so much anger I pulled harder, he just ignored me. I pulled again, he might've winced so I pulled with as much strength I had in me. He seemed a little surprised because his head whipped to mine, I still had hold of his hair as the tip of his nose was touching mine. I couldn't help but lose all my breath to his features, his hand gripped onto my for arm. It was tight and he squeezed tighter as my face hovered over his, it looked like he was hesitating to do something, like he was wondering if he could control himself. As he looked at me with his eyes filled with a emotion I couldn't place he released my arm and pried my hand away from his hair which was oddly soft. He moved away,  
"Its none of your business. Why is Wrath sleeping in my bed?" He asked, I silently cursed at him and sat down on to the bed.

"Because he fell asleep in my arms while I was hugging him from you hitting him earlier. Got a problem?" He smiled and chuckled,

"Attitude, I like it. Well I never knew he could get that attached to someone. He didn't get attached to Sloth as fast as you. You have already seemed to cast a spell on everyone here, even though you barely met them. And you haven't even met Lust, Gluttony, or Greed for that matter. You have quite a influence, like just being here you spread a virus that has been unknown to us." I blushed and looked away, where did he learn how to charm people like that? Well it worked on me, but why? I decided for some reason to be a wise ass and smile,

"Do I have a influence on you?" I asked darkly, he smirked,

"Perhaps." He said simply back, I was slightly upset that he didn't flush and say no, plus storming out of the room, or seductively saying yes. Which I think he is perfectly capable of doing. Like how much I reacted to his action of whispering in my ear in the hall, how I shuddered, it was a mix of pleasure and fright. At first I thought he was a vampier, and when he was about to whisper in my ear, he was going to bite me. Envy was very strange to me, he honestly looked like a palm tree in a mini skirt, with his slender, but muscular body and hair spreading out like "Palm Tree" style. His eyes were slitted like a cats, but a little wider. Like Wrath's, something about him just caught me. I was a helpless fly, tangled in his strong spider web when I looked into his eyes. Finally when he broke my trance by looking away, I looked down at my lap. Then I noticed he was actually quite attractive,

_Damn him for being so freaking hot. _I thought bitterly, while I was drowning in my thoughts I felt a small hand tug the back of my shirt. I let out a squeak, Envy looked at me from the corner of his eye and frowned. I looked over my shoulder to see Wrath still holding onto the back of my shirt and rubbing his eyes,

"Nii-san..." He said winy, for him it sounded cute.

**(Nii-san means big sister in japanese, and Onii-san means big brother in the same language. Just Noting.)**

"Yes Wrath?" I answered kindly, I felt touched that he would call me "Big sister". I watched Envy from the corner of my eye roll his. I did the same and turned my attention back to Wrath, he looked up at me with a curious face,

"Is it okay that I call you Nii-san?" He asked, his face begging to be embraced I gave in and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You can call me anything..." I whispered into his messy hair.

**A/N- I had fun writing that. People that have read or reading now if you want some other good storys...Check out Fullmetal rain. And the Author JustThatAwesomeGirl, she writes storys in the anime section as well, and she mostly writes about romance if you are into that kind of thing. **


	3. Breakfast

Hazel's POV

I slapped Wrath's hand lightly with the spoon,

"Ow!" He yelped, he looked at me with a sad face,

"Slow down! If you keep eating like that you'll get sick! Then again, that'll mean you can't have smore's..." I trailed off pressing my finger to my chin, pretending to think.

"Wazzt, Nee-san?_**(Whats that)**_" He asked looking up at me,

"Its defiantly gooey, it has marshmallow in it, and chocolate! Its very sweet," I trailed off again "and you can only have one if you slow down, and eat you broccoli." I finished, he pouted.

"But Nee-san, I don't like the small green trees. Some parts get stuck in my throat-" I pressed my finger against his lips,

"If you do it, I'll give you parts of mine. _And _let you sleep with me tonight, I'll sing you a lullaby, and I'll rock you to sleep how about that?" I bribed him with my easygoing voice, Wrath looked down. And I new I had won,

"Okay Nee-San. I'll eat the gross little trees." He reluctantly sat down and started nibbling at the greens. Envy reached in front of Lust to grab the bacon, _the entire plate of bacon_ and I whacked him on top of the head with the large spoon in my hands. He quickly withdrew,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? GRRRRR!" He shouted at me, I glared.

"You ask for the bacon, you don't reach in front of Lust thats rude! And if you mus know, while Wrath's mom is out I'm taking care of you. Without me and Wrath's mom you wouldn't be able to cook now would you?" I said smartly getting into Envy's face, he was glaring at me. We were having a staring contest, I won by him looking away. He asked Lust for the bacon,

"No." She said simply as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Dammit." Envy hesitated to get the bacon, side glancing me. I twirled the spoon between my fingers, until he swiped it away quickly.

"Yum." He said quietly, and he took three pieces out and placed it on his plate and began munching away.

_'I've got a lot of work to do'_ I thought before hitting Envy in on the head with a spoon just for the hell of it.

**A/N- Please review if I should continue the story, and leave feed back!**


End file.
